Vehicle maintenance shops often change motor oil and oil filters of vehicles, as well as transmission oil. In the more distant past, the oil and filters could be dumped into municipal sewer systems and/or landfill dumps. Environmental legislation has now generally prohibited such dumping. As a result, the waste oil and oil filters are often disposed of in hazardous waste dumps, at considerable cost. There are service companies which will pick up waste oil and recycle it. However, the cost of sending trucks to small shops and pumping out stored oil thereat, and the uncertainty of what chemicals may have been left in storage at the shop in addition to oil, makes it costly for service companies to recycle oil. As a result, small shops often must pay considerable amounts just for service companies to take away their used oil. An apparatus of moderate cost and size, which could be placed in a small vehicle maintenance shop to receive contaminated oil, and which enabled the shop owner to reuse the oil while creating only small amounts of hazardous waste, would be of considerable value to shop owners. Such an apparatus could be used in any shop where contaminated oil must be constantly disposed of and cleaned oil must be constantly used.